bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moe And The Giant Tickle
Moe And The Giant Tickle is a VeggieTales episode that is a sequel to "Moe and the Big Exit". Synopsis The show opens up with Larry dressed as his alter ego Larry-Boy with a cardboard cutout of a city skyline. He demonstrates his super-suction ears by jumping on a cardboard building. He gets stuck as Bob walks out on the countertop. Larry asks for Bob's help getting down, but falls off before Bob can help. When Bob asks Larry to get out of his costume, Larry says that he doesn't feel special about his normal self. Bob then mentions that he got a letter from Myra Eggleston from Youngstown, Pennsylvania. She says that her siblings are all older than her and can do all kinds of things but she is too little for any of those things and wonders what is special about her. Bob then tells the story of Moe And The Giant Tickle. Three cowboy carrots and one sombrero-clad gourd are gathered around the campfire playing different music instruments and singing a song about the legend of 'The Lone Stranger'. The lead carrot then tells the viewers that to tell the tale of 'The Lone Stranger', they'll have to start with the first big hero of Dodgeball City, which would be Little Joe. The viewers are then treated to a flashback, depicting the story of Little Joe and about how his brothers sold him to some bandits who then took him to Dodgeball City, where he was treated as a celebrity, thanks to his ability of interpreting people's dreams with God's help, as well as saving his own family, forgiving his brothers for their wrong-doing. Of course, times changed, with the descendants of Little Joe and his brothers multiplying like prairie dogs, with the new Mayor of Dodgeball City (played by Mr. Nezzer) worried that the people of Dodgeball City would be overrun by Little Joe's descendants. Because of this, the Mayor's Taskmaster, Wyatt (played by Mr. Lunt), set all of Little Joe's descendants to work to paint the Painted Desert and to build the Grand Canyon and Monument Valley in order to keep them down, all while still singing about 'The Lone Stranger'. While the peas are still working hard in building the Grand Canyon, the Mayor and Wyatt oversee everything, with Wyatt asking the Mayor if something is wrong. The Mayor tells Wyatt that there's too many workers, which Wyatt is confused about, telling the Mayor that a lot of workers is a good thing and that they can't dig the Grand Canyon and build Monument Valley and paint the Painted Desert with just a few guys. The Mayor then asks Wyatt, "And what happens if they decide all at once that they're no longer interested in working for free?", to which Wyatt then sees his point. When Wyatt asks the Mayor what he should do, the Mayor answers with, "Thin the herd", which confuses Wyatt, before the Mayor explains to him to make sure that there aren't so many workers, something which Wyatt is not so sure about, but the Mayor tells him to "gather up all the baby boys and send 'em up the river". This surprises Wyatt when he hears the Mayor tell him this, but he does as the Mayor asks. The lead carrot then narrates that the Mayor thought that his plan was awfully clever, at the same time that a bunch of baby baskets are floating down the river, before also saying that God kept his eye on one special boy he was going to use to turn the whole mess around. A lone basket then floats away from the others before floating towards where the Mayor's daughter is standing on the edge of the river while panning for gold, before she notices the basket in front of her. The Mayor's daughter then picks up a baby cucumber, which she finds to be really cute, so she gives it a name, first naming it 'Nugget', which the baby does not like, before naming it 'Moe', which is Indian for 'looking for good and finding a baby. At the same time this happens, the band then sings a song about all that happened to this young baby. The young woman then takes Moe home, at the same time that the Mayor is having his secretary write a message in Morse Code. When the Mayor's daughter enters the house, the Mayor asks her if she had any luck, before his daughter answers that she found a baby, which surprises the Mayor. As time went by, Moe grew up with his three older zucchini brothers. By that time, Moe (played by Larry the Cucumber) has gotten pretty good at throwing dodgeballs, which he does to knock three tin cans off the fence. Moe then pulls out a card, spits on it, then throws it forward before throwing a dodgeball that strikes the card dead center. Moe then notices a fly on a nearby cactus needle so he also throws a dodgeball that knocks the fly off the cactus needle. By the time Moe is now an adult, he then joins his three older brothers on their duty to keep the workers in line, just as the song ends after that. In the Grand Canyon, Moe is making sure that all of the workers are doing their job, before an old scallion worker (played by Charlie Pincher) pushes a wheelbarrow full of rocks, but is not strong enough. Even when Moe asks Charlie for help, Charlie just brushes him off, saying that he doesn't need his help. When Moe insists that he was just trying to help, Charlie berates him for treating the rest of his kin like dirt, something which Moe is confused by. When Moe asks Charlie how he knew that, Charlie explains that everyone's been talking about it, before telling Moe, "You're the spittin' image of Little Joe himself! 'Course, he'd be spittin' if he saw you wearin' that badge!" When one of Moe's adoptive brothers, named Bill, asks Moe if everything is okay, Moe hesitantly says that everything's fine, before Charlie tells him "Everything's fine when the Mayor's your Granddaddy! Your rightful place is down there!" Bill then pushes Charlie's wheelbarrow, pushing Charlie backwards, with Moe trying to stop Bill from harassing Charlie, but Bill pushes Charlie near the edge of the canyon, threatening to send him over by placing a few extra rocks into his wheelbarrow. Fortunately, Moe tells Bill to stop before throwing a dodgeball that strikes Bill, knocking him over the edge of the canyon and into the river below as he gets swept downriver. When the peas are surprised that Moe sent Bill up the river, Moe tries explaining himself that Bill was going to hurt Charlie. When the other two zucchini brothers ask what's going on, this causes Moe to make a run for it in order to escape the wrath of the Mayor's minions. Because of this, wanted posters of Moe have been posted up all over Dodgeball City, with the Mayor telling Wyatt, "If you find him, bring him to me! This time, I'll see to it myself he goes up the river!" At the battlefield, the army of the Israellites were camped out on one hill while the Philistines were on another hill. The Philistines began to throw insults at the Israellites. Then the two upfront Philistines (Jean Claude and Christophe Pea) begin to make a deal with the Israellites. The two armies will bring out there great champions and if one of them wins, the losing army will be the winning army's slaves. King Saul agrees to the offer and the Philistines bring out their champion, a giant pickle named Goliath. The story stops for Smile Song (Norm's Notes version). After Smile Song (Norm's Notes version), Larry is moved by the story and is feeling special again. Larry thinks that he can do anything he wants and says that he wants to be a chicken. Bob then corrects him by saying that the verse means whatever God wants us to do, we can do. As Bob leaves the countertop, Larry stays behind to play around as Larry-Boy for fun. He then uses his super-suction ears to hang onto the camera and gets stuck then falls off onto the kitchen floor. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song, from 1993-1994 *Oh Lone Stranger *The Boy That We Call Moe *Smile Song (Norm's Notes version) *What We Have Learned Song (Norm's Notes version) Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Sequels Category:Classic Category:Animated Movie